


Into the Abyss

by stefanmusic6170



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanmusic6170/pseuds/stefanmusic6170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PURE CRACK AND NOTHING ELSE (This is NOT serious AT ALL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Abyss

‘It’s kinda cold down here’ Dan the shrimp thought as he went down into the abyss. He was there because he wanted to interview Phil the Dragon fish for the local news network.   
‘Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming swimming.’ He thought as the water got darker, and darker until Dan the shrimp could barely see in front of him.  
Suddenly, there was a flashing light.   
‘Hey! Dragon Fish have a barbel that can flash light! Maybe that's him!’ Dan the shrimp thought.  
He swam faster towards the light, just wanting to get the interview over with and out of the abyss.  
“Mr. P. Lester? Is that you?” Dan asked nervously  
“Yes,” A voice replied irritably “You must be the shrimp.”  
“D-Dan actually” Dan the shrimp stuttered.   
“Well, let’s get this over with.” Phil conceded,   
“Alright, I have a few questions to ask, if you don't want to answer, you can just skip the question” Dan explained  
Phil just nodded for him to continue   
“What is your dream home?” Dan asked as his first question   
“Well, I love being deep in the ocean, and it has to be dark. No need for lighting, I can provide my own.” Phil replied, in monotone   
“Oh, really? That sounds so interesting! How do you do that?” Dan asked, curiously 

‘It’s kinda cold down here’ Dan the shrimp thought as he went down into the abyss. He was there because he wanted to interview Phil the Dragon fish for his job, a reporter.   
‘Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming swimming.’ He thought as the water got darker, and darker until Dan the shrimp could barely see in front of him.  
Suddenly, there was a flashing light.   
‘Hey! Dragon Fish have a barbel that can flash light! Maybe that's him!’ Dan the shrimp thought.  
He swam faster towards the light, just wanting to get the interview over with and out of the abyss.  
“Mr. P. Lester? Is that you?” Dan asked nervously  
“Yes,” A voice replied irritably “You must be the shrimp.”  
“D-Dan actually” Dan the shrimp stuttered.   
“Well, let’s get this over with.” Phil conceded,   
“Alright, I have a few questions to ask, if you don't want to answer, you can just skip the question” Dan explained  
Phil just nodded for him to continue   
“What is your dream home?” Dan asked as his first question   
“Well, I love being deep in the ocean, and it has to be dark. No need for lighting, I can provide my own.” Phil replied, in monotone   
“Oh, really? That sounds so interesting! How do you do that?” Dan asked, curiously   
“Its this thing called bioluminescence. I’ve never really paid attention to it, but what I do know is that I can produce my own light through a chemical process because of an organ called a photophore. Only I have it, so no one else can do the same thing” Phil answered smugly   
“Actually-” Dan started  
“Next question.” Phil said sharply.  
“What is your favourite restaurant?”   
“I would have to say the takeout place just down the road. I can’t remember it’s name, they have the best shrimp,” Phil sneered at Dan  
“and they also have really good carcasses.” he finished, satisfied that he had scared Dan.   
“A-Alright, I think that’s enough for now. I-I’ll be going now.” Dan stuttered, swimming slowly backwards  
“Really? Why don’t you stay a little longer, stay for dinner maybe?” Phil blinked his bioluminescent light on and off.   
“Although I’m very tempted, I can’t. People are expecting me back home.” Dan explained hurriedly, eager to get away from the dark of the abyss.  
“Alright, your funeral…” Phil sneered  
Dan swam away, and never looked back, until he was almost out of the abyss. He stopped, and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around, he looked down into the abyss, he exclaimed   
“Man, I’m glad I’m out of there!”   
He heard a swish to his left.  
Nothing but darkness.  
He heard a swish to his right.  
Nothing but darkness.  
He heard a swish behind him.   
Slowly turning around, he came face to face with Phil.  
“I told you it was your funeral.” Phill sneered.  
*chomp*  
Dan the shrimp became Phil’s next meal.


End file.
